Tributon Tenkai Iceblast
Tributon Tenkai Iceblast '(Japanese: 'ブリザード・トリビュトン, Burizādo Toribyuton, Eng. Translated: Blizzard Tributon, Korean: 블리자드 트리뷰톤, Beullijadeu Teuribyuton, Hebrew:טריביוטון) is one of the legendary Tenkai Knights. He is owned byCeylan Jones and first appeared in "Two Worlds". His armor animal is an eagle and he is the Tenkai Knight of Speed. He also has elemental ice powers. Appearance Original Form Tributon's colors are blue and grey, which resembles the outfit of his owner. His armor represents an eagle and he uses a shield and a glowing bow that shoots Tenkai Energy arrows. His wings glow blue and his eyes glow green. Titan Mode Tributon becomes twice his original size. He has armored legs and arms, as well as a bigger head and an eagle chestplate. He holds a giant Tenkai Energy bow and a shield. Phoenix Mode Three-fourths of his blue parts turn gold. Elemental Mode Elemental Titan Mode Tributon's Elemental Titan Mode is a bit larger than his original Titan Mode. He has armored legs and arms, as well as a bigger head and an eagle chestplate. He also holds a giant Tenkai Energy bow. Personality Tributon has a funny personality and a love for telling jokes, which some of his can get old or corny. His also has been shown to have self-doubt at times and has a somewhat short temper. He is very defensive of being insulted. Tributon's human form is Ceylan Jones. Trivia * Even though his "bow" is called a "bow", it represents closer to a blue crossbow. * His Tenkai Bow can be charged to release a super-arrow. * He and Lydendor are the only Tenkai Knights that has a weapon which can only be used for long-ranged attacks. * Tributon is the Knight who unlocked Robofusion and one of the Knights who unlocked Titan Fusion, the other being Bravenwolf. * It was revealed in "Robofusion!" that Tributon sits in the back seat of the Protojet. * There is a toy version of him, that when combined with Kutor, Bravenwolf, and Leinad, can form the Protojet. * Tributon's shield is his chest plate when in Titan Mode. ** When purchasing Western/ Japanese Tributon as a toy, he comes with a shield that is similar to Valorn's, but is blue. Tributon's shield in the show can be obtained by purchasing Tributon X/ Titan Tributon. * Tributon's toy version of his Titan Core Brick is blue where it's gray in the anime. * His shield represents an eagle. * In Tenkai titan mode his chestplate is his shield in regular mode. Relationships Bravenwolf Tenkai Firestorm It is unknown if the original Tributon was closest to the original bravenwolf from the past but from the present Bravenwolf and Tributon were partners till they met Valorn and Lydendor and teamed up to defeat Vilius and his corrupted army. Valorn Tenkai Terrablast Valorn and Tributon are the positive Jokesters of the team while Bravenwolf and Lydendor are the positive thinking leaders. Lydendor Tenkai Lightningstrike Gets along well. Beag & the Corekai Gets along well with the corekai and Beag. Guardian Boreas * Good Boreas: Gets along well with him. * Dark Boreas: His Nemesis. Guardian Eurus * Good Eurus: Gets along with him. * Dark Eurus: His Nemisis. Guardian Zephyrus Gets along well with good Zephyrus and with dark Zephyrus is his nemesis. Guardian Notus Tributon gets along well with good Notus, but with bad Notus is his nemesis. Dromus Tenkai Whirlwind They are friends Venetta He used to be Venetta's nemesis but now is her friend since Venetta changed from evil to good. Vilius Tenkai Dark Tempest Granox He has a fear of Granox in earth form. Refers to him as bucket head. Slyger Slyger's nemesis and refers to him as "Toaster face" Orangor Powers and Abilities Original Form * Tenkai Speed * Proficient Archer * Robofusion Titan Mode * Enhanced Tenkai Speed * Proficient Archer * Titan Fusion * Limited flight Phoenix Mode * Proficient Archer * Tenkai Speed * Tenkai Power * Tenkai Strength * Robofusion * Flight Elemental Mode * Tenkai Speed * Proficient Archer * Ice Manipulation * Tenkai Iceblast - Tenkai Iceblast (Japanese: ブリザードストライクアロー, Burizādo Sutoraiku Arō,''Eng. Translated: '''Blizzard Strike Arrow'), allows him to charge up his crossbow, then releasing a pure ice blast, freezing both the target land beneath before exploding. * Robofusion * Ice Walker - Tributon is able to shapeshift a BlasTank into an Ice Walker in "Fortress Revealed". Elemental Titan Mode * Elemental Tenkai Speed * Proficient Archer * Ice Manipulation * Tenkai Titan Iceblast * Flight In the Series Tributon often makes rash decisions when driven by rage or when he is confused. He is protective of his friends and gets really angry when an enemy, especially Dromus, tricks him. He seems to be a natural at using his bow, since in "Two Worlds", he took out some soldiers within a minute of arriving on Quarton. He also uses one liners alot and likes to show off his power, especially to Valorn. Tributon never likes to give up, as shown in "The Key to Evil" when he was fighting his evil clone. Category:Tenkai Knights